Terry Gilliam
Terrence Vance Gilliam (ur. 22 listopada 1940 r.) To urodzony w Ameryce brytyjski filmowiec, animator i członek zespołu komediowego Monty Python . Gilliam wyróżnia się jako jedyny urodzony w Ameryce Python, ponieważ reszta grupy to rdzenni Brytyjczycy. Wczesne życie Gilliam urodził się w Medicine Lake, Minnesota. Jego ojciec był podróżującym sprzedawcą Folgerów, zanim został stolarzem. Gilliam ma dwoje rodzeństwa: siostrę dwa lata młodszą i brata dziesięć lat młodszą. Rodzina przeprowadziła się do Kalifornii z powodu astmy siostry, a Terry Gilliam zapisał się do liceum w Birmingham. Został prezydentem klasy i starszym królem balu, został wybrany „najbardziej prawdopodobnym sukcesem” i uzyskał proste A w szkole. Podczas liceum odkrył magazyn Mad , który był następnie redagowany przez Harveya Kurtzmana; wpłynie to później na jego pracę. Kiedy Gilliam ukończył szkołę średnią, uczęszczał do Occidental College , najpierw studiując fizykę, a następnie przestawił się na sztukę plastyczną, zanim ostatecznie zajął się politologią. Gilliam wniósł swój wkład w magazyn studencki Fang , stając się redaktorem w młodym roku i przekształcając go w hołd dla Kurtzmana, do którego później wysłał kopie. Podczas studiów Gilliam był członkiem bractwa Sigma Alpha Epsilon. Po ukończeniu college'u Gilliam pracował krótko dla agencji reklamowej, zanim Kurtzman zaproponował mu pracę w Pomocy! magazyn. Animacje Terry Gilliam rozpoczął karierę jako animator i rysownik; jeden z jego wczesnych pasków fotograficznych o pomoc! wystąpił przyszły członek obsady Pythona John Cleese . Przeprowadzając się do Anglii, animował funkcje Do Not Adjust Your Set , w których pojawili się także przyszli pytoni Eric Idle , Terry Jones i Michael Palin . Gilliam był częścią Monty Python od początku jego powstania, początkowo przypisany jako animator (jego nazwisko było wymienione osobno po pozostałych pięciu w końcowych napisach), później jako pełnoprawny członek. Był głównym artystą-animatorem surrealistycznych kreskówek, które często łączyły ze sobą szkice serialu i definiowały język wizualny grupy w innych mediach. Wystąpił także w kilku szkicach i grał role boczne w filmach. Animacje Gilliam dla Monty Python mają charakterystyczny styl. Mieszał własną sztukę, charakteryzującą się łagodnymi gradientami i dziwnymi, bulwiastymi kształtami, z tłem i ruchomymi wycięciami ze starych fotografii, głównie z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Styl, rodzaj animacji wycinania, był wielokrotnie naśladowany przez lata: hołd po napisach w serialu animowanym Freakazoid ; telewizyjna kreskówka dla dzieci Angela Anaconda ; seria reklam telewizyjnych dla grubego Guinnessa; otwarcia „Fabryki kiełbas telewizyjnych dla dzieci”, które zainspirowały otwierającego animację Barry'ego Blaira z serialu Nickelodeon Nie możesz tego zrobić w telewizji! ; Animacja Johna Muto w Zakazanej Strefie ; oraz telewizyjny serial o historii Terry Jones „Medieval Lives” . Kierowniczy Gilliam został pisarzem i reżyserem filmowym. Jego filmy to zazwyczaj fantazje. Większość filmów Gilliam zawiera wątki, które wydają się występować częściowo lub całkowicie w wyobraźni bohaterów, co rodzi pytania dotyczące definicji tożsamości i zdrowia psychicznego. Często pokazuje swój sprzeciw wobec biurokracji i reżimów autorytarnych. Wyróżnia także „wyższe” i „niższe” warstwy społeczeństwa o niepokojącym i ironicznym stylu. Jego filmy zwykle przedstawiają walkę lub walkę z wielką potęgą, która może być sytuacją emocjonalną, bożkiem stworzonym przez człowieka, a nawet samą osobą, a sytuacje nie zawsze kończą się szczęśliwie. Często panuje mroczna, paranoiczna atmosfera i niezwykłe postacie, które wcześniej były normalnymi członkami społeczeństwa. Jego scenariusze mają czarny humor i często kończą się mrocznym zwrotem akcji (por. Tragikomedia). Jego filmy mają charakterystyczny wygląd, często rozpoznawalny po krótkim klipie; Roger Ebert powiedział: „jego świat jest zawsze halucynacyjny ze względu na bogactwo szczegółów”. W filmach często występuje barokowość, na przykład w Brazyl monitory komputerowe wyposażone w zaawansowane technologicznie szkła powiększające, aw innym czerwony rycerz przykryty trzepoczącymi kawałkami materiału. Daje mu także nieprzystosowane zestawienia piękna i brzydoty lub antyków i współczesności. Większość jego filmów jest kręcona prawie całkowicie przy użyciu bardzo szerokich obiektywów o ogniskowej 28 mm lub mniejszych i niezwykle głębokiej ostrości. Problemy z produkcją Gilliam nakręcił kilka bardzo drogich filmów, które niosą problemy produkcyjne. Po długiej kłótni z Universal Studios o Brazyl następny film Gilliam, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen , kosztowało około 46 milionów USD 1, a następnie zarobiło jedynie około 8 milionów USD na sprzedaży biletów w USA. W połowie lat 90. Gilliam i Charles McKeown opracowali scenariusz do Time Bandits 2 ; projekt nigdy nie powstał, ponieważ kilku pierwotnych aktorów zmarło. Próbował także wyreżyserować wersję Charlesa Dickensa A Tale of Two Cities , która upadła z powodu braku porozumienia w sprawie budżetu i wyboru głównego aktora. W 1999 r. Gilliam próbował sfilmować „Człowieka, który zabił Don Kichota” , którego budżet przewidziano na 32,1 mln USD, wśród filmów o najwyższym budżecie, z wykorzystaniem wyłącznie środków europejskich; ale w pierwszym tygodniu kręcenia aktor grający Don Kichota (Jean Rochefort) cierpiał na przepuklinę dysku, a powódź poważnie uszkodziła plan. Film został anulowany, co spowodowało roszczenie ubezpieczeniowe o wartości 15 milionów USD. (Reputacja Gilliam w tym zakresie była wystarczająca, aby satyryczna gazeta The Onion opublikowała artykuł zatytułowany „ Terry Gilliam Barbecue Plaged By Production Delays ”). Mimo że film został anulowany, historia za całą produkcję została nakręcona przez drugą ekipę zatrudniony przez Gilliam do dokumentacji procesu. (Było to swego rodzaju ubezpieczenie dla Gilliam, wyciągnięte z wcześniej anulowanych produkcji). Ta historia produkcyjna została wykonana w dokumencie Lost in La Mancha . Dwukrotnie próbował zaadaptować komiksowe Watchman Alana Moore'a do filmu. Obie próby (odpowiednio w 1996 i 2000 r.) Również zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Jednak Gilliam przyczynił się również do kilku niekwalifikowanych sukcesów. Fisher King (1991) był nominowany do pięciu Oscarów , Dwanaście Małp zarobiło ponad 168 milionów USD na całym świecie, a The Brothers Grimm zarobiło ponad 105 milionów USD na całym świecie. Reżyserowane filmy * Monty Python i Święty Graal (1975) (współreżyseria Terry Jones ) * Jabberwocky (1977) * Time Bandits (1981) * The Crimson Permanent Assurance (1983) (krótki film pomocniczy, który towarzyszył Sensie Życia Monty Pythona ) * Brazyl (1985) * Przygody barona Munchausena (1988) * The Fisher King (1991) * Twelve Monkeys (1995) (zainspirowany La Jetée Chrisa Markera). * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * The Brothers Grimm (2005) * Tideland (2005)